Puffle Launch App
The Puffle Launch App was an application by Club Penguin. It was available in the App Store for iPhone, iPad and iPod. It was also available in the Google Play Store for Android devices. It was released on September 14, 2011. It is based on the game in Club Penguin, Puffle Launch. The app was officially removed on July 2, 2013. Removal Spike Hike announced the removal of the application on July 6, 2013 on the blog Club Penguin Memories. Game Levels Below are the current known levels of the game. Blue Sky Blue Sky is the first set of levels of the game. There are twelve levels you have to complete if you want to complete Blue Sky. Soda Sunset Soda Sunset is the second set of levels of the game. There are also 12 levels you have to complete. The levels are marked 13-24 on this set of levels. Bonus A combination of 36 bonus levels. It does not include the Turbo or the SLO-MO modes. Some of its levels were seen in a video on What's New Blog. Modes Time Trial To unlock time trial, you have to complete all the levels of a set (Blue Sky or Soda Sunset) with all puffle Os. There are 3 time trials for each set. Once the trial is unlocked, a higher level of time trial can be unlocekd by going through the levels in less time. Once all the time trial levels are unlocked, the Turbo Mode is unlocekd as well. Turbo Mode There is also a turbo mode which is unlocked when you have beaten all 3 time trials. It comes with a swich to turn it on/off. SLO-MO To unlock "SLO-MO", you have to finish all levels in "Turbo Mode" in the set of levels you want to enable it (Blue Sky or Soda Sunset ). There is a special button to turn it on/off while playing the game. In this mode, the game would be in slow- move, but your puffle will turn left/right in the regular speed. Coins transferring Each Puffle-O collected in the game is worth 1 coin. Whenever a level is completed, the coins will be transferred to the player's account. If the device is not connected to the internet, the total sum of coins earned will be transferred once the device is connected to the internet. There is a limit of transferring coins. Only no more than 4,500 coins could be transferred per day. Versions :Note: the information about version size is the information for the game on iTunes.'' Error messages Login issues Gallery Puffle Launch App Icon.jpg|The App's Icon Puffle Launcher App Picture 001.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 002.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 003.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 004.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 005.jpg Photo 19-09-2011 09 15 36.PNG Photo 19-09-2011 09 15 42.PNG PuffleLaunchAppPP004.PNG|'SLO-MO' available in Soda Sunset PuffleLaunchAppPP001.PNG|The message which pops while transferring coins to a logged-in penguin clubpenguinpufflelaunchapp.jpg Screenshot 415.png|bonus levels Screenshot 416.png|a level from the Bonus Levels Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.01.55.png Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.47.png Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.34.png Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.12.png Video Video:Official Trailer - Club Penguin's Puffle Launch App See Also *Puffle Launch External Links *Puffle Launch App on iTunes. *Puffle Launch App on Google play. *The Logo Sources and References Category:Real Life Games Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Games Category:2011